Primordial Bond
by Wicked R
Summary: Spike is just full of surprises


Title: Primordial Bond

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: characters belong to Mutant Enemy. No copyright breach is intended. Made mainly for my own enjoyment.

Genre: Romance, shortfic

Rating: G

Set: takes place right after Chosen.

Summary: Spike is just full of surprises

Spoilers: I'm assuming we have all seen all the eps by now, didn't we?

Pairing: B/S

Warning: not beta read. English is not my first language, so be kind.

The motel in Fair Valley would've been too small for everybody to get single rooms. Besides, they didn't have the money for it, and they were pretty much used to being crowded. The peaceful garden-like setting lay by the foot of the next town and reminded them right away of the normality they missed for so long, some longer than others. Was it definitely really time to just soak for a while in the outsized outdoor spa and take pleasure in the hot summer afternoons and the cool, cloudless nights?

The hotel receptionist swore it was only an easy saunter to the peaceful ocean strand, so Buffy took the opportunity to really figure out alone what to do next. As advertised, the close and attractive seashore was surrounded by palm trees in addition to a peaceful beach front. A warm, soft wind was blowing. Regular waves, rustle of palms, it almost made everything less than perfect slip out of mind. Plenty of stars in the skies, stones on the shores, birds coming towards the coast, feathers in the wind. Fishing birds of every shape and kind swarmed towards her now in flocks, flying almost over her, while she took up a defensive position.

The flock now turned into a huge bat, getting smaller and smaller, touching down in front of her, turning, and from behind a cloak, Spike appeared.

Adrenaline flooded her like a force at the possibility of danger when she saw the strange behaviour of the birds, and she was ready to unleash a blast like no other.

Stopping in her tracks, she was puzzled that Spike was standing next to her and gazing at her.

"Buffy? You all right?" He enquired.

"Yeah…a… just about. This isn't a dream is it?" Buffy asked.

"No, love."

"In that case, just what do you... think... you're... do...ing...he...re...scaring me like that?" Her heart rate was up to an express train, "where did you learn that?" She was still weary, not sure if this was another trick of The First.

"To be honest I didn't know myself I could do this. I was disintegrating and thought this was the end. But after I was in pieces, I still felt myself as existing. I thought about it, and imagined hiding from the sunshine under a rock. Next thing I know I'm a bat. Took a few hours to figure out how this actually works. It is only flying things I can assume the form of."

"But…but…you are just an ordinary vampire! Everyday vampire I mean. But special, you know what I mean, uh."

"How? Maybe Dracula had something to do with it? That is what I'm guessing," he scoffed. "The bugger owed me, we're old foes. I was completely wrong about him! He did pay me! He gave me a drop of his blood, I drank it, and he told me that was payment! No wonder he can survive so many things! Built like a brick shithouse! I never believed him until now. Besides I also thought all that shape shifting was some flashy gypsy stuff. But hey, it actually works, just by me having an old drop of his blood! I never knew this because I was never in the same situation before."

"You were more resistant to fire than any other vampire I know, I noticed that in the past."

"Yeah, but this! I'm brand spanking new! Kit and caboodle!"

Was this creature really Spike? She started to believe it. Buffy was overwhelmed. Not by the magic. By having Spike back. Without more thinking, she walked up to him and flew her arms around his neck and hugged him. She smiled up at him, trying to let him know, with no words, how she felt. His eyes widened, she leaned up on tiptoe and their lips touched again as she pulled him down towards her. Her eyes loving and the hands holding him clawed his back.

Spike broke away, startled by her passion. He looked into her eyes and noticed something has changed between the two of them. Something has changed forever and he knew that she loved him, "don't you think you hold me a little bit too tight?" Joked Spike, "don't tell me you are afraid I'm going to disappear."

"No way," she said, "not a chance. I wouldn't let you."

The End.


End file.
